


Too Late

by Printerpressing (SayokoArai)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Yandere-ish Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayokoArai/pseuds/Printerpressing
Summary: Izumi returns to the room after Yuuki was not rescued.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated but ouch my foot is asleep.
> 
> I haven't actually played the game, but I sure do like the music.

When he came in he stopped at seeing Yuuki crying, he had broken out of the ropes he tied him up with and was sitting against the wall bawling his eyes out desperately trying to remove his tears. Seeing this sight he couldn’t help but crudely smile, a warm feeling glowed in his chest, he wanted to hold him close and wipe his tears away, tell him everything is alright and maybe ask him to join the Knights.

“Yuu-kun,” His voice wavered with delight. “I’m back.” Yuuki let out a larger cry before returning on smaller ones, a frown grew.

“Leave me alone!” Yuuki shouted with a rough voice, all of his crying must have hurt it. Izumi looked at the cart, the water should help soothe it, but he only found an empty tray and broken glass on the floor, then realizing how Yuuki must have gotten out of the binds.

Yuuki could have gotten a cut, Izumi walked towards him, crouching down to his level, grabbing his fingers and inspecting them, they were so soft, a bit wet because of his tears, there weren't any scratches on them, thank goodness. He looked up at Yuuki, his vivid green eyes were red and puffy, small tears began to form at the edges, he looked almost scared.

Izumi flipped his hands over and started holding them, pulling them closer to his chest. “Yuu-kun, did you hurt yourself anywhere? I’ll clean the glass up after you sign the transfer papers.” Yuuki sniffed and tried to widen the distance between their faces, shifting to the side to avoid the Izumi’s stare.

“Yuu-kun” Izumi’s line was cut short by his face being slapped, tears welled up a bit as he returned to look at Yuuki. “Y-Yuu why would you…” 

“Leave me alone!” He cried, moving away further from Izumi until his back hit something sturdy.

Izumi’s heart rate fastened, he touched his face which was stinging and was met with a tear rolling onto his fingers. He pounced on Yuuki and buried his face in between the nook of his neck. Yuuki was screaming his name and yelling at him, it only made him bury his face into him further despite Yuuki now hitting his back.

Izumi knew he messed up, Yuuki wasn’t the violent type, he probably wouldn’t hurt a fly in his eyes, so attacking him relentlessly was a warning on what was to come.

He was warm, the way his skin felt under his touch filled him with indescribable joy, the pain felt good too for some reason, it must have shown on his face because when he pulled back and looked at Yuuki, his eyes were filled with a mix of disgust and horror. The assault on his back stopped as Yuuki’s arms fell down to his sides, Izumi took his left hand and held Yuuki’s, who didn’t move at all.

Yuuki whispered, his face reddening at the cheeks then moving onto the rest of his face. “Why are you doing this?”

Izumi pulled back further and smiled. “I love you Yuu-kun, you’re not fit to be an idol, you don’t have talent, so give up, you can always return to modeling with me, or you can join Knights and I can train you.” His voice trailed off, waiting for a response.

Yuuki looked down at their joined hands, and shook Izumi’s hand off to his dismay. Yuuki replied. “I want to know what happened at the concert first.”

“We crushed Trickstar, all you need to do is sign the papers and you can be our newest member for a while.”

“...I don’t want to join Knights or be a model, I want to be a part of Trickstar.”

“You don’t have a choice anymore, your group already officially disbanded, you could be groupless or we could arrange for a training session.” The look in his eyes made something alight somewhere, it was different, it was hot, burning, fiery like he was a predator hunting his prey.

Yuuki slouched a bit, looking away from his gaze and frowned, how Izumi wished he had a camera.

“I…”

“I’m here Yuu-kun, I’m here for you, I’ll be here waiting for your return to modeling or for your acceptance into Knights.” He pulled Yuuki into an embrace, feeling Yuuki wrap his arms around him as well, Izumi smirked and held on a little tighter.


End file.
